Territory Of Pokeopia
by Arkani
Summary: it will be renamed... ugh. The notsoaverage adventures of your average trainer... Ok, I lie. Zephyr, the Heronie of this story, is less that average. Read: denser than a plank of the hardest substance in the universe. ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

Legal stuff: If I owned Pokemon, would I be here?

PROLOGUE

Deep in the jungle valleys of Pokeopia, stood a lone, decrepit building that may have once been a lab. Located on the far border of Og Gub, this overgrown manor once was jungle-free, full of green lawn, and gardens, and non-derelict buildings.  
Now, many years have past since then, and the jungle has taken back the manor... almost. The crumbling old building still stands, and it is there, braving the wild Primeape, that one person goes, to see the mysterious Professor Arkani...

With Many thanks (and bruises, lol) From PTG, for actually compiling this. There will be more to come, how much... depends on all of you out there. PLEASE R&R!


	2. It Starts

Once Again, Legal stuff : i so totally dont own pokemon... Just Arkani, and Zephyr. PTG Owns the Hermit.

Scratched and bruised, but still on a sugar high, Zephyr randomly appears in the pokemon lab.  
"OI!" she yelled, rather hypo-ly "ANYONE HERE?"  
"No one's here!" yelled a voice from inside the lab.  
"OH! GOOD!" she yelled back to the voice. " I WANNA POKEMON! CAN I HAVE ONE? CAN I CAN I?"  
Arkani jumped off the crumbling ceiling in front of the girl.  
"You can't have a pokemon until you do a quest. A hard quest. A very mysterious, ancient quest. Do you think you can?"  
"SURE!" Zephyr continued to yell, obviously unaware she was yelling.  
"Okay," said Arkani, looking around the room for anyone who might overhear her, "Your mission, should you choose to accept it, is to find, and retrieve, a book from the crazy hermit for me. 'Randomness 101'. "  
"COOL!" Zephyr said. The sugar was starting to wear off. "Bye!" she shot off, not asking for directions, and not even asking about help for her bleeding arm from all of the scratches.  
"Yeah... you do that..."  
Arkani went back to doing her oh-so-professional things. Like IMing her friends.

TO BE CONTINUED

So its short. Sue me. These are old... thats why. As it goes on, it will get longer, and more in depth - I promise. promises


	3. Err Chapter 2?

Once Again, Legal stuff : i so totally dont own pokemon... Just Arkani, and Zephyr. PTG Owns the Hermit.

Tromping through the forest, wading through Faceplant Pond, Zephyr reached the hermit's house. Intent on getting it any way possible, even burning it down! Suddenly, a crazed voice rang out.  
"I CAN SENSE YOU! YOU CANNOT HAVE IT! NOT THE PRECIOUS! MUAHAHAHACOUGHGAGHAKALOOGIE!"  
"BUT I WANTS IT GIMMIEMY PRESHOUS!" Zephyr yelled back, imitating the old freako.  
"NEVER! RUN WITH ME, MY PRECIOUS!" yelled the voice. A trapdoor bangs, and the sound of scurrying feet follows.  
"HEY!" Zephyr yelled, and miraculously knowing which way the hermit went, chased after him.  
"SHE WILL NEVER FIND US HERE, OH PRECIOUS!" the nutcase 'whispered', caressing his book.  
"I CAN HEAR YOU YOUFREAK!" yelled zephyr, finding the hermit hidden behind the shack.  
"NO!" he screamed, spitting everywhere. He cuddled and cried into the book. "I'm not a freak, precious..."  
"The spitting says you are. Gimmie. Book. Now." Zephyr said, in her deadliest tone.  
"Fine," whimpered the hermit, handing her "The Great Big Book of Wierdos and How Wierd They Were/Are and If You Are One Of Them".  
"Oook..." Zephyr said, reading the title. "Bye!" she said, and ran off, with the book.  
The hermit curled up into a little ball and cried.


	4. Mistakes

Once Again, Legal stuff : i so totally dont own pokemon... Just Arkani, and Zephyr. PTG Owns the Hermit.

Zephyr flung open the doors to the Og Gub lab. "I'm Baaaaack!" she called out.  
"Oh, how can I sustain my excitment?" said Arkani, telling all her friends that she'd "brb".  
"By giving me a pokemon!" she said, actually bouncing on the spot. Rather like a spoink.  
"Give me the book," said Arkani, holding out her hand.  
"Here!" she said, still bouncing around, giving the book to the professor.  
"OH MY GOD!" screamed the professor, dropping the book like a hot rock. "DON'T TELL ME YOU TOOK THE NUTCASE'S PRECIOUS!"  
"Well it was that, or burn the place down!" she giggled, now climbing the walls.  
"NO, NO, NO, YOU CRAZY CHICK!" yelled Arakni, "You were supposed to get 'Randomness 101'!"  
That stopped her. "What, that's NOT it?" she went over and grabbed the book. "A-whoops!" she looked at Arkani "So... do i still get my pokemon?"  
"Ah, no! Are you crazy! I'm gonna have a nutcase hermit apocolypse on my hands if you don't get this back to him and get me the RIGHT book!"  
'That sounds fuuun...' she thought to herself, but ran off with the book anyways.


	5. His Precious?

Once Again, Legal stuff : i so totally dont own pokemon... Just Arkani, and Zephyr. PTG Owns the Hermit.

Returning to the icky shack, Zephyr went up to the door, and bashed against it. "OI! LEMME IN! YOU GAVE ME THE WRON FREAKIN BOOK!"  
The hermit was still curled up into a ball and crying.  
Zephyr went inside, and went to the hermit, coz he just happened to be in there. "Here." she said, putting the book down next to him. Then, she looked around, waiting for him to get over it. With a creepy feeling, she moved a.. lot. Away from him, with the sudden fear he'd bite her ankles.  
"OH, MY PRECIOUS!' cried the hermit, smothering the book with kisses.  
"So.. uh, I'm looking for a book called 'Randomness 101'. Arkani said you'd have it."  
"Oh, that thing?" said the hermit with disdain, tossing the book at her.  
"Thanks!" she said, and then went back to the lab, thoroughly sick and tired of the hermit.


	6. Off to see the world!

Legal Stuff: Repeat after me. DO. NOT. OWN. POKEMON.

"Here's your book! The RIGHT one this time!" Zephyr called out, as she entered the lab.  
Arkani took the book from her and looked at it. "No it's not... you got the wrong book again."  
"You said randomness 101! That should BE the book! The crazy dude gave it to me!" she said, rather annoyed.  
"I'm just kidding!" said Arkani, backing away from the 'hyper' girl, and that was putting it nicely.  
True. Hyper with a temper. "Good!" she said, brightening up instantly. "Now.. I'l have a.. Lunari!" she said, before even being asked.  
"Okay, okay," said the professor, turning to the pile of rubble. "I'll just go and exert myself, digging through these cursed rocks just to get YOU the pokemon that YOU want. Even after you almost caused me an apocolypse..."  
She came back with the pokeball in her hands and the starter's pack.  
"Good." Zephyr said, grabbing the ball and pack from Arkani. "Thanks. Bye!" and she ran off, cackling madly.

To Be Continued…


	7. Into the Jungle Patr 2

Legal Stuff: Repeat after me. DO. NOT. OWN. POKEMON.

Zephyr walked through the jungle type place, her pokemon in its ball.

A giant, earth-shaking, ear-piercing roar shook the jungle. Birds went flying, shrieking and cawing amid the flabbing of thousands of wings. The trees and branches literally shook, sending leaves and fruit falling down all around Zephyr.

Zephyr looked around, surprised at the falling fruit, but not questioning it. "yay! food!" she cried, and hurredly started stuffing the stuff into her pack.

The pokemon stared at Zephyr from the bushes. What the hell was wrong with her?  
"ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAARR! "


	8. A firey Encounter

Legal Stuff: Repeat after me. DO. NOT. OWN. POKEMON.

Zephyr glanced up, then, at the roar, stood up. "Bring! It! ON!" she yelled to the owner of the voice, and released her Lunari.

The roar once again shook the jungles, and with a rustling of bushes and a flash of red, a Growlithe appeared in front of Lunari and Zephyr, growling.  
"yay! Growlithe!" Zephyr cried, and said to Lunari "use scratch on it!"

Growlithe just sat calmly and used ROAR.

The Lunari ran crying back into its pokeball. "fine." Zephyr said, looking down at the Pokeball. "if you wont fight - I will." and so, She lunged at the Puppy Pokemon.

Growlithe yelped in fear... and rather awe it this wierdo. The fire puppy then turned at the last second and jumped over Zephyr's head.


	9. holding fire with bare hands

Legal Stuff: Repeat after me. DO. NOT. OWN. POKEMON.

...And Zephyr landed in the dirt. growling to herself, she got up, and attacked the pokemon again.

Growlithe attempted another roar attack at the crazy girl.

Frustrated, Zephyr Roared back at the Growlithe, in the middle of a Lunge and try to grab attack.

Growlithe whimpered.

Cackling Maniacally, Zephyr had grabbed onto the growlite. "hiiii!" she said, in between her cackling.

Growlithe used BITE on Zephyr's arm.


	10. GOTCHA!

Legal Stuff: Repeat after me. DO. NOT. OWN. POKEMON.

"OWIE OWIE OW!" She cried, and let go of the puppy Pokemon.

Growlithe immediately felt bad and began to lick her wound, giving her the 'puppy eyes'

"AAAW! youre so cute!" Zephyr said, grabbing the pokemon once more... in a hug.

Grolwithe did what could have passed for a doggy-purr and nuzzled it's furry head against Zephyr.

Zephyr cuddled the fuzzy pokemon closer. "your pretty friendly... once youve been given a hug." she said, then giggled.

Growlithe yipped happily and hopped to the ground.


	11. Leaving the Jungle

Legal Stuff: Repeat after me. DO. NOT. OWN. POKEMON.

Zephyr knelt down, and scratched behind the Growlithe's ear. "so why were you Roaring at me?" she asked, curious.  
Growlithe gave her a look that said, "Because I could."

"so... you wanna fight proper? or do you wanna travel with me and my Sentret and Lunari? or do you want to be on your way?" Zephyr asked, resisting the urge to tell it that she had 'scooby snacks'.

Growlithe yipped and began running/skipping in circles around Zephyr's legs.  
yay!" Zephyr said, and continued on through the jungle.

And by some cosmic power, she made it all the way through.

Authors added 2 cents :

Me: yay! runs off into wild blue yonder

Porygon: sighs Thank god...


	12. Into the mountians part 1

Legal Stuff: Repeat after me. DO. NOT. OWN. POKEMON.

Zephyr wandered along, really tired and being forced to post.

The god of nagging people to post faster, a.k.a. Porygon, poked Zephyr in the back to make her keep walking/posting.

but it didnt work, as the Jigglypuff God of sleep came and made Zephyr fall asleep at her desk. well... almost. the god of sleep gave her just enough time to almost literally roll over and get into her bed. (its like, a step away from my pc.)

so, when Zephyr woke up, at 6pm no less, she hopped online once more, and was saddened to see everyone had gone.

So, she walked faster, wondering 2 things - when the egg would hatch, and whether anything interesting would happen.

Something interesting DID happen. Zephyr's egg began to shake, once, twice, and KABLOOEY!

Out popped a... PIDGEY!


	13. Into the mountians part 2

Legal Stuff: Repeat after me. DO. NOT. OWN. POKEMON.

Just as Zephyr was getting over her extreme excitment, a huge mob of Pideys, Pideottos, and Pideots swooped down on Zephyr and snatched her newborn pokemon, angered at the crazy girl's attempt to own one of their kind.

"Hey! gimmie back my egg you stupid birds!" Zephyr bellowed to the birdies.

A pidgey pooped on her head.

"Growlithe! Morgan! Scout!" Zephyr cried, releasing her 3 pokemon. "Get 'em!"  
The pokemon began to leap up at the swarming flock, except for Growlithe, who Embered the low-flying birdies.

All the Pidgeots use Featherdance, so the air around Zephyr and her pokemon is filled with feathers.


	14. Into the mountians part 3

Legal Stuff: Repeat after me. DO. NOT. OWN. POKEMON.

'stupid birdies...' Zephyr muttered bitterly as she wandered along, pidgey-less.

Zephyr followed the birdys, yelling insults at them.

Since Porygon has gotten bored of having you chase after the birds, a magic time speed thing happens and Zephyr finds herself at a rocky cliff where all o the Pidge's nest.

.. in which Zephyr promply gets out her ak-47 and blasts those birdies!

'Finally...' Zephyr panted, having run very quickly for some reason.

She could just see her birdy, but there was no way to get to it.

mysterious and magical wind blows, dropping a random vine, rather like the one from _Emperor's New Groove_, drops right in front of Zephyr, and it LOOKS long enough to get to the littow baby Pidge.


	15. Into the mountians part 4

Legal Stuff: Repeat after me. DO. NOT. OWN. POKEMON.

Not bothering to check its safety, (or even if it was attached to anything at the other end) Zephyr smiled, and leapt up the vine, climbing easily.

But, duh, even when she climbs up she just goes... up. What she is supposed to do is risk her very life and try to swing across the yawning canyon/valley/big hole thing of doom to get to her precious pokemon.

Heh.

looking over the edge of the canyon/valley/thing, Zephyr clutched the vine tighter...

and leapt off, yelling out like Tarzan. 'coz thats watcha do, right?

...right?


	16. Into the mountians part 5

Legal Stuff: Repeat after me. DO. NOT. OWN. POKEMON.

Off she goes, flying wildly into the air, with nothing to hold onto but the vine... that isn't attatched to anything.  
Gravity kicks in, and poor Zephyr falls down, but manages to get hit some random branch poking out of the cliffside.

'...ow...' Groaned Zephyr, having just smashed into the tree/branch/thing.

Lucky for Zephyr, the branch was actually a secret lever that popped out two things - an ice cream cone, and a big punchy-fist-thing that slammed Zephyr into the air, right in the direction of her PIdgey... but not before Zephyr could grab her yummylicious ice cream.

((Z: nice? i get icecream then hurled into the air?  
A: shut up, Zephyr.  
Z: but-but... WHAAAAAAAAAAAH!  
A: sedates zephyr

(A : Arkani : me. Z : Zephyr.) ))


	17. Into the mountians part 6

Legal Stuff: Repeat after me. DO. NOT. OWN. POKEMON.

"OOH! ice-" zephyr began to say, as the 'icecream' (:P XD) appeared. then, she said "YEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!11!111!" as she was thrown to the heavens.

And by some pure adminial thing of Zilveren, Zephyr's Pidgey begins to fly along side her...in a sort of mocking way(XD).

Zephyr swiped at the pidgey with the hand holding the icecream, still screaming like a sissy. xD

...Zephyr's pidgey simply...flapped its wings at Zephyr...but not before taking the ice cream from Zephyr's hand in its claw thingies.

While flailing wildy, somehow still soaring through the air, Zephyr lunged at the icecream wanting pidgey, trying to grab its head.


	18. Into the mountians part 7

Legal Stuff: Repeat after me. DO. NOT. OWN. POKEMON.

'Tis a pity that Zephyr can't just recall it into a pokeball...

Meh. Zephyr would much rather grab the birdy by the head and rip its feathers out.

Ah. I see. Well, the Pidgey, unhappy with Zephyr's attempts at ripping it's head off, used Razor Wind on Zephyr. You see, Pidgey LIKES his head feathers. He thinks that they are very pretty, and would like to keep them instead of having them ripped out by some crazy chick flying through the air with ice cream.

But who said Zephyr wanted head feathers? nah, she'd much rather rip off primarys, and tail feathers, so the little shit of a birdy can never get away. ever. ever ever.

Sand Attack in face. P

... how? in the middle of this (apparentyl) huge void thingy, with no sand... unless its... oh god no...

Yesh. You have landed and you haven't seemed to notice it yet.

"NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUu!" Zephyr cried, as sand went in her eyes, and the icecream... had dissapeared!


	19. Into the mountians part

Legal Stuff: Repeat after me. DO. NOT. OWN. POKEMON.

Pidgey decided to just sit on Zephyr's head.

Zephyr sighed, and, ignoring the birdy on the heady, grabbed her bag, and started rummaging around in it.

Pidgey: falls asleep and magically stays balanced on Zephyr's head

MAniacal grin on face, evil Zephyr withdrew the ULTIMATE TOOL OF EVIL - a pokeball. 

"FEAR TEH POKEBALLZ!11!111!1!" She said, an a noob-like manner (without the beggin, and cries of "OMG!1111!1!11 UR s0 M33N! 1 R3p0RT j00!")

...and she ditched the 'ball at the 'dgey.

Since pidgey was sleeping with magical balance, it put up no fight against the forces of her evil pokeball.


	20. Into the mountians part 9

Legal Stuff: Repeat after me. DO. NOT. OWN. POKEMON.

wow. How the hell did i get her-YAY! i cought the stupid birdy!" Zephyr cheered, then stopped and though about how long she had been following that thing. at least a month, it seemed...

Wow. A whole month for a friggin Pidgey? Poor Zephyr...

Speaking of poor Zephyr, an Oddish popped up, sick of trying to find a place where it could bury itself in all the stupid rocks, and took its anger out on Zephyr by attacking her with Absorb.

"SCREW YOU STUPID GRASS THINGY!" Zephyr yelled, and ran off to the nearest Mod to whine. xD

not really.

She called out ...Scout! her scary, shiny-obsessed, Sentret!

Oddish used Absorb, insulted that Zephyr would DARE send out a pokemon against it, much less such a weak one.

Sentret, seeing that the oddish was not shining all over like it had been dipped in glitter, tackled the Oddish, yeling "GLITTER! WHEREZA GLIITER!"

Oddish screamed and wiggled it's leaves in Sentret's face, hoping it would go away.


	21. Into the mountians part 10

Legal Stuff: Repeat after me. DO. NOT. OWN. POKEMON.

The sentret grabbed its pudgy paws onto the Oddish, and yelled at it once again "SHINY! WHERES THE SHIIINEEEE?"

Oddish curled up into a ball and rocked on it's feet, whimpering.

i...In a far distant place, an indescribable form, next to a human, watches on, in some silvery liquid. the expression of both is solemn. The Form looks up at the human, and, with a slight nod, vanishes in a tawny Orb... /i

(sentret is using its 'freak out the opponent because wheres the shiny' attack. i.e. its being itself.) Sentret, growing bored of the crybaby Oddish, Tackled the plant.

Oddish, angered and still freaked out by the Sentret's obsession with shininess, used Absorb on the Sentret again.


	22. Into the mountians part 11

Legal Stuff: Repeat after me. DO. NOT. OWN. POKEMON.

Zephyr sighed, and got comftorble, with bad spelling thrown in for free. she really couldnt be bothered calling the sentret off, plus, it was good experience for it.

i"...watching, closer this time, though unseen, the same form stands, its molten gold eyes unblinking. a wild, warm wind springs up, laden with the scent of adventure, the hot, rangy scent of the wild, unkown, the indescribable. the earth, the verdant floral life it bears, though essentially unmoving, seemed to react Joyously, growing, becoming stronger, more resilient. With a silent, yet earth-shattering roar, the form dissapears, satisfied with what it saw. the wind still blows, slowly dying down..." /i

... And Oddish still just used Absorb.

So Sentret Tackled it again.


	23. Into the mountians part 12

Legal Stuff: Repeat after me. DO. NOT. OWN. POKEMON.

And Oddish just fainted, sick and tired of having to deal with crazy pokemon.

Getting up, Zephyr recalled the scout pokemon, and began walking. in boots. coz thoe boots were made for walking. and thats just what theyll do. xD

Not five feet away from the Oddish attack, an evil admin made Zephyr trip on a rock.

After tripping on the rock that ALMOST got her to the bottom, Zephyr fell face-front at the feet of some guy with randomly shiny silver hair. Neat. (no, its not InuYasha... dammit.)

Grumbling about the lack of safe place to walk, Zephyr started to get to her feet, wiping dirt off her.


	24. Into the mountians part 13

Legal Stuff: Repeat after me. DO. NOT. OWN. POKEMON.

"Are you okay?" he asked, though he didn't make any move to help her up or anything. "Are you a trainer? We should battle!"

"yeah i'm a trainer..." replied Zephyr, now picking at a little smudge of dirt on her jeans. "yeah, whatever. 4 pokemon each?" she asked, now looking the freaky silver haird guy in the face.

(A: is it lexx's bro? xD starts listing all known silver haired freaks... xD)

"Yeah," he said, smiling. "Do you double battle? That's what I like to do."

(Porygon : No... his name shall be... Silver. Ha ha. How lame. )

(A: xD i have a gianormous arcanine names Silver...)


	25. Into the mountians part 14

Legal Stuff: Repeat after me. DO. NOT. OWN. POKEMON.

"Double battle? Yeah, sounds good!" Zephyr said, already knowing one of the pokemon she'd use.

Silver threw out two pokeballs, revealing a Geodude and a Breloom.

"Alrighty!" Zephyr said, releasing Gyra, and Lunari, who immediatley jumped onto Gyra's back.

Breloom quickly dealt a Mach Punch aimed at Lunari's head, while Geodude used Defense Curl.

Lunari, sitting among all the fluff of Gyra, dodged the attack, but Gyra was hit. Recoiling a little, Gyra spewed forth massive amounts of flame, aiming at the Geodude. Lunari just did its best to stay hidden and therefore untouched, seeing as it was such a low level.


	26. Into the mountians part 15

Legal Stuff: Repeat after me. DO. NOT. OWN. POKEMON.

Breloom used Protect and stood in front of Geodude. Geodude used Defense Curl a few more times, making it's rock body steadily harder.

So, of course, the damn thing was protected.

Once the protect was over, Gyra bounded forward, and used Aerial Ace on the mushroom roo.

Breloom quickly used Counter on the damn, too-high-levelled Gyra. Geodude used the opportunity to use Rock Throw on the ungaurded Lunari.

Lunari was thrown off Gyra, and quickly scampered up to the Geodude, and used Scratch on it. Gyra suffered a glancing blow from the counter, and retaliated with another river of flame.

Geodude grabbed Lunari and used Seismic Toss on the little beaver pokemon. Breloom just used Protect again.


	27. Into the mountians part 16

Legal Stuff: Repeat after me. DO. NOT. OWN. POKEMON.

Gyra rolled his eyes, wondering if the stupid grass type would get sick of that protect. Turning on the Geodude, he used Water Pulse.

Breloom stood in front of Geodude and took the Water Pulse attack easily. Breloom then turned around and grabbed the Geodude and flung it at Gyra. Geodude grabbed onto Gyra's head and used Selfdestruct. Nya.

'well that was smart..' Gyra thought sarcasticly to himself, in a little bit of a daze, and knowing he;d have one hell of a headache later.

Lunari clambered back onto Gyra, wishing it was straonger. It then used Tail whip at the Breloom.

Wondering how the hell Gyra wasn't dead after taking a massive Counter and then a Selfdestruct, Breloom used Mega Drain on Gyra.


	28. Into the mountians part 17

Legal Stuff: Repeat after me. DO. NOT. OWN. POKEMON.

(A: Gyra be SPSHUL xD 4 pokemon rolled into one aughta give it some godly stats...)

Gyra looked oddly at the stupid thing, it was a fire/water/normal type... (actually, double fire. Arcanine and Rapidash are in it.) While the roo was preoccupied with 'draining' Gyra, he leapt forward and Aerial aced it.

Breloom freaked out and used Hyper Beam as one last attempt at fainting the Gyra before fainting from the Aerial Ace. And in a display of godmoding Admin power, Porygon made Gyra faint. So there.

In another display of Admin power, That damn breloom fainted as well, since Gyra went careering into it. Leaving Lunari as the sole Heir to all those exp. points. 3


	29. Into the mountians part 18

Legal Stuff: Repeat after me. DO. NOT. OWN. POKEMON.

Silver sighed and threw out two more pokeballs, revealing a Butterfree and a Beedrill.

Gyra was recalled, and so was Lunari. In their place, two more pokemon were called out. Pidgey and Sentret, to be exact.

Immediately, Butterfree used Confusion on Sentret, and Beedrill used Fury Attack on the same pokemon.

Sentret curled over dead, and was promptly replaced by a speedy Lunari, who quick attacked the Beedrill, as Pidgey Pecked the Beedrill as well.


	30. Into the mountians part 19

Legal Stuff: Repeat after me. DO. NOT. OWN. POKEMON.

Butterfree used Whirlwind on Lunari and Beedrill used Poison Sting on Pidgey

WEll, needless to say, athat unless a godly admin came in, Lunari and Pidgey were toast. So, an admin came to the rescue. The Beedrill and pidgey fainted, leaving a (now) worn out butterfree and similar Lunari.

Sucks for the poor Admin that neither Pidgey nor the Beedril fainted.

Butterfree used Confusion on poor Lunari, dealing serious damage but not faiting the water pokemon. Beedrill flew at Pidgey with it's deadly stingers facing the small bird pokemon.


	31. Into the mountians part 20

Legal Stuff: Repeat after me. DO. NOT. OWN. POKEMON.

Lunari retaliated with a quick attack, aimed at... Butterfree. it latched on to the bug, and bit it.

Pidgey used sand attack on beedrill.

Butterfree easily used another COnfusion attack on Lunari, and angered at the bite it had taken, used Confusion on both Lunari and Pidgey again and again. Beedrill took this opportunity to use Fury Attack on Pidgey.

Zephyr (godmoding!) gasped, knowing that her pokemon couldn't take any more attacks. Lunari stumbled ont he ground, dazed and almost fainted. Pidgey shrieked in anger, it's eyes blazing rad - literally. Pidgey took of into the air at the Beedrill, its eyes on fire. Pidgey's beak burst into flames, followed by it's head, until the bird's whole body was engulfed in red and orange. The small bird blasted a stream of fire at the Beedrill, KOing it in one hit, then turned on the Butterfree and combined a Razor Wind and Heat Wave attack, KOing the butterly, too. Pidgey gave one last battle cry, then flew to the ground and it's flames went out.


	32. Into the mountians part 21

Legal Stuff: Repeat after me. DO. NOT. OWN. POKEMON.

WTH? Lunari started glowing a brilliant white, and got larger.

its glowyness faded, and it looked around to the pidgey how the hell did you do that? 

(Porygon : Ooh. Did Lunari evolve? Do we have a name for the evo yet? )

(A: yesh, she did. and i think its Castorr. )

Silver smiled. "That was freaking awesome! Can I be your rival? I want to battle you again once I'm stronger, and then you'll be stronger, too! Do you want to be my rival?"  
Of course, he did return his fainted Butterfree and Beedrill.

resisting the urge to turn tail and flee from this weirdo, Zephyr said " sure! then I can beat you again!" Pidgey fluttered up onto Zephyrs shoulder, as Morgan (the rarely used nickname for Castorr) lay down between the two trainers.


	33. Into the mountians part 22

Legal Stuff: Repeat after me. DO. NOT. OWN. POKEMON.

"Great!" he said, and walked off. Really fast. Leaving poor Zephyr all alone.

"finally..." Zephyr sighed, thinking about what a freak that guy was to have silver hair. and he wasnt old. freak.

"well, c'mon, guys!" Zephyr said, and started walking again. Morgan sighed, and hauled herself to her feet, following, as the Pidgey took to the sky.


End file.
